fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
To Steal an Battlecruiser
To Steal an Battlecruiser is an episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis While on a errand, Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Quicksilver, Wonder Man and Reptil steal an battlecruiser. Transcript *(This episode begins at Avengers Tower) *(Song: I Still Believe) ---- *(Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Quicksilver, Wonder Man and Reptil arrives) *'Dan Zembrovski': There, there, Mordecai. We know it hurts more but that blonde girl named Jeannie will forgive you. Let's go the others needs us. *'Mordecai': Right. *'Power Woman': Here. *'Mordecai': Uh, what's this? *'Power Woman': A market list. The Market two clicks to the south, and I'm sending you six on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one gooseberry. Clear? *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Quicksilver, Wonder Man and Reptil': Clear. *'Power Man': How do you expect them to find gooseberry on Market? *(At Market) *'Wonder Man': I got everything but the gooseberries. Any luck? *'Dan Zembrovski': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. *'Wonder Man': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *'Dan Zembrovski': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'Wonder Man': Yes! *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Quicksilver, Wonder Man and Reptil': Gooseberries! *'Wonder Man': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Randy Cunningham': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From Kurse? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'Reptil': Why are you smiling about? *'Mordecai': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Quicksilver': Right. So what's the plan. *'Dan Zembrovski': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'Reptil': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'Mordecai': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'Wonder Man': Wait, Mordo, Dan, Randy, Humberto-- Groans *'Dark Elf': You there! *'Mordecai': We'll just put this back. *'Wonder Man': Run! *'Kurse': Stop them! *'Wonder Man': You made me lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'Dan Zembrovski': Even? Please. We had the whole situation under control. *'Wonder Man': Groans Come here! *'Dark Elf': Where they go? *'Wonder Man': Grunts Whoa! *'Dark Elf': Up there! *'Reptil': Power Man! *'Wonder Man': Just keep going. I'll catch up to you. *'Dark Elf': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'Power Man:' Oh. Hey, you don't have any gooseberries, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'Dark Elf': Heads up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'Wonder Man': Never actually flown one of these before. Whoa! *'Dark Elf': Look out! *'Wonder Man': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Quicksilver and Reptil wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Quicksilver': Great. Just what we need. Wonder Man? Wonder Man! Hey, Wonder Man, let us in! *'Wonder Man': So now, I'd be saving your life, right? *'Reptil': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'Wonder Man': I let you in, we're even. *'Randy Cunningham': Fine! *'Wonder Man': You have to say it! *'Mordecai': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Quicksilver and Reptil hopes to the battlecruiser) *'Wonder Man': Don't crowd me. I'm flying here. *'Dan Zembrovski': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'Wonder Man': Whoa! *'Mordecai': Turn the ship! *'Wonder Man': Let go! *'Reptil': Turn the ship! *'Wonder Man': I'm trying! Grunts I can't see a thing! *'Quicksilver': Gain altitude. *'Wonder Man': I know. *'Randy Cunningham': Wonder Man. *'Wonder Man': Grunting *'Dan Zembrovski': We think we're too low. *'Wonder Man': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Mordecai': We need to turn. Turn! *'Wonder Man': Grunts How did you know? *'Mordecai': Not sure. I just... knew. *'Wonder Man': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Power Man': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Power Woman': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Power Man': Chuckles On a wild gooseberry chase? *'Wonder Man': Wonder Man to Power Woman. *'Power Woman': Ah, right on cue. Go ahead, Wonder Man. *'Wonder Man': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Power Woman': We thought you might. Look, don't worry about the gooseberries. *'Quicksilver': Yeah, gooseberries. Uh, we found some. Then we found them again. But we smashed them. *'Wonder Man': Just cut to the chase, Quicksilver. *'Power Man': Wait! What are we hearing? It sounds like-- *'Randy Cunningham': Yeah, about that. See, um-- well-- We stole a battlecruiser. *'Power Man': You what? *'Wonder Man': He's taking it better than we thought. *'Power man': Get rid of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'Power Man': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locator beacon. *'Wonder Man': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (To Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Quicksilver and Reptil) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Reptil': Well, which one? *'Power Man': It's the red and the blue. *'Quicksilver': Right. Got it. W-We mean... got it a long time ago. You know, back when we first boarded. Right away. Immediately. *'Power Man': Stealing a battlecruiser attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Fly straight there. Do not stop. And don't do anything. *'Wonder Man': On our way. Wonder Man out. *'Mordecai': That went well. *'Wonder Man': Yeah. *'Dan Zembrovski': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'Wonder Man': No idea. Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'Randy Cunningham': Wait. What's that? Looks like smoke. *'Wonder Man': Yeah. *'Quicksilver': Only... We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'Wonder Man': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'Reptil': What's the worst that could happen? *'Wonder Man': Well, we both wind up dead. *'Mordecai': Besides that. *'Wonder Man': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Gooseberry. *'Randy Cunningham': Gooseberry? Seriously? *'Wonder Man': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'Kurse': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'Wonder Man': You sure? *'Dan Zembrovski': Just get us in close. Grunts *'Kurse': A battlecruiser? This is Kurse My men reported a stolen battlecruiser. *'Wonder Man': That's not the battlecruiser you're looking for. It's a totally different supercarrier. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'Kurse': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'Wonder Man': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'Kurse': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that battlecruiser again, take your shot. *'Wonder Man': Don't think he's taking Commander Gooseberry's orders anymore. *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Quicksilver and Reptil release the prisoners) *'Pilot': Sir, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'Kurse': I want dark elves up top, now! *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Quicksilver and Reptil': Whoa. *'Pilot': Sir, the prisoners are escaping. *'Kurse': Open fire. *'Wonder Man': That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This bird has no shields. *'Reptil': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Dark Elf': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Randy Cunningham': Gotcha. *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Quicksilver and Reptil': Whoa. *'Dark Elf': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'Quicksilver': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'Wonder Man': Gotcha! *'Reptil': Uh, how are you flying this thing? *'Wonder Man': Grunting *'Mordecai': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'Wonder Man': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'Dan Zembrovski': Yeah. So, what do we do about the battlecruiser? Chuckling *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Quicksilver, Wonder Man and Reptil': Chuckling *'Power Man': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Power Woman': Over there! *'Wonder Man': One fresh gooseberry, as ordered. *'Power Woman': Thank you, kind sir. *'Wonder Man': Team effort. *'Power Man': Forget about the fruit. Where's the battlecruiser? *'Wonder Man': Sighs We crashed it. *'Randy Cunningham': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into the Kurse's hand. *'Power Man': That's what we like to hear. *'Wonder Man': chuckles *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Quicksilver, Wonder Man and Reptil': laughing *'Power Woman': At least they got rid of the battlecruiser. *'Power Man': exhales *'Wonder Man': Uh. Sighs *'of To Steal an Battlecruiser' Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers